


Love you now, love you always.

by ChaoticSatisfaction



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSatisfaction/pseuds/ChaoticSatisfaction
Summary: I am combining my two accounts.This was originally named 'Us'.Clark spends the night with his lover, Bruce, but wakes to find the bed empty.Smut really.Sex in a chair.





	Love you now, love you always.

“What are you doing?” Clark yawned out, walking farther into the batcave. He was wearing nothing but a pair of dark boxers, his hair sticking up in every direction. He wrapped his arms around himself, goosebumps forming on his body. Bruce was wearing basically the same amount while sitting in his chair. He spun slowly around to face the slightly shivering man and gave a small smile.

“I remembered something about the case, I thought I'd come investigate the clues again. Why are you awake?” Batman's smile grew a little, looking up at the other. “It is only 4 in the morning and when I left you in my bed, you were sound asleep.” Clark and himself had a date last night that ended with the man of steel coming home with him and not leaving, like it always did. He felt a spark in his groin at the memory of sweating bodies, grunts, and a shaking bed. He could tell Clark also had the same memories running through his body by the way his hands went to cover his boxers and a few shivers he was pretty sure were not from the chill.

“That's exactly why I am awake...” Clark frowned, which turned into a near pout when Bruce gave him a questioning look. “You left me.” He clarified. Bruce couldn't contain a small chuckle at how adorable Superman looked and sounded. He held out a hand to him, pulling his best friend and lover to straddle him when his hand was accepted. The kiss was short but very sweet and Bruce pressed one hand into Clark's lower back, dipping his hand into his boxers to squeeze a cheek. The other brushed gently through thick, curly locks and got a groan out of him.

“...Your hair is getting long, I like it.” Bruce whispered before gently kissing at a collarbone. It got a grunt from Clark, his hands tightening briefly on Bruce's shoulders.

“Don't change the subject...” Clark leaned back just enough to get Bruce's lips off of his skin. “We rarely get days off, and I'd like to spend it with you. Can't this wait a few more hours?” Bruce sighed, running the hand that was in Clark's hair down his chest.

“I'm sorry, but that fight with Luthor nearly got you killed.” Bruce's face became serious, an image of Superman lying motionless on the ground. “I can't let that happen again...I need to make sure he never comes that close to-” Clark placed a hand on his cheek, making their eyes meet.

“Lex is a lot of things, but he isn't a killer.” Bruce frowned, eyes turning to slits.

“Why do you always defend him?” He couldn't hide the jealousy in his tone and Clark picked up on it. Superman sighed, leaning in to kiss Bruce before speaking.

“There was a time I called him my best friend...” His voice was sad and distant, like he was getting lost in old memories. “I have a lot of regret when it comes to Lex, he meant...means a lot to me.” When Bruce's face became even more sour Clark quickly continued. “He's like a brother to me...Nothing else, I swear.” He shifted his weight, letting his hips grind into the man below him. Bruce was already hard. Good. “Besides, Wally has a crush on him, he'd be very upset if I let something happen to him." Clark tried to joke, but continued in a low voice when Bruce still seemed unimpressed. "Hey...You know you're the only man I've ever been with...the only one I love. Now and always.” No other words were spoken for a long time, Bruce pulling his into a passionate kiss, hands gripping hips to press their bodies together repeatedly. He wasn't quite sure when, or even how, his boxers were removed but Clark didn't mind at all. Fingers entered him and he allowed it. It wasn't very often Bruce topped him and he could feel excitement rushing into him while those fingers prepped him.

“...I love you too Clark...” If he didn't have super hearing, there would've been no way he'd have heard Bruce. The other's face was buried in his shoulder, his hands finally pulling him over to hover above Bruce's erection. “So much...and it scares me...it scares me so much.” He choked out with a groan as Clark lowered himself. Hands dug into the back of the chair while he enthusiastically rode Bruce, who dug his hands into Clark's ass cheeks for leverage. Bruce had never admitted his feelings before, always keeping himself at a slight distance...to hear him finally admit it. “Are you...ah...alright?” Concerned, lust filled eyes stared up at tear filled ones. Clark only smiled, burying his face into his lover's neck.

“I'm just so happy.” He panted out between frantic, wet kisses to the other's neck. It didn't take long for Clark to feel the familiar pressure building in his lower stomach. He stopped moving, getting a disapproving grunt out of his lover, he was close too. “I...I'm gonna...I could lose my senses and hurt you. We can't stay in this-”

“You won't.” Bruce growled out, thrusting up into warm flesh that tightened around him. It got a gasp out of Clark. He hated how little faith the man had in himself. “I trust you, so trust yourself.” He replied in pants, eyes closed as he placed his hands around Clark's erection. He could hear Clark's grip on the chair tighten, it cracked pretty loudly, and the hips above him started to move again.

“B-Bruce...please...I don't want to hurt you...” He whined but his body continued to lift and fall, milking Bruce's dick. Each thrust was met, timing them with the pumps of his hands around Clark's straining cock. The chair protested loudly as the two occupying it became frantic with their movements. Bruce leaned forward to kiss Clark's jaw.

“You'd never...hurt me...Clark...!” One hard thrust against those nerves inside that tightness had both of them coming moments later. Bruce registered the back of his chair snapping somewhere in the distance, but he only pulled Clark into a hug, his softening member still inside him. The hug was returned, a now very heavy Clark, who was no longer using some of his flight to keep his weight off the man below him, melted.

“Come to bed...?” He asked gently, lazily kissing exposed skin that he could reach.

“...Can we just stay like this for a little bit?” Clark didn't answer, just pressed even more surely into the man inside him.

“Do you wanna meet my parents, Bruce?” Clark wasn't surprised when the other gave a chuckle.

“What kind of 'pillow talk' is that?”

“Well...I can't very well ask you to marry me without you meeting my parents.” Bruce's head shot up, nearly ramming into Clark's jaw. His eyes were filled with shock and his cheeks flushed. Clark only smiled wider. “Now can I?”


End file.
